mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiko
Reiko is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat series fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 4. He later reappears in the current timeline as a downloadable character in Mortal Kombat X. He was released in Kombat Pack 3: Redemption, the last of the four alongside costumes for ..., ... and .... His individual pack was named Reborn Pack. He is also the last character to be added to the game. About Reiko Reiko is a grim and stoic looking man with a penchant for brutality. He was originally introduced in a typical ninja archetype in Mortal Kombat 4. Reiko also has several similarities to Shao Kahn and has developed a desire to become the ruler of Outworld. Appearance In his first appearance, Reiko appeared as a male adult with glowing blue eyes and black markings on his face, similar to Shang Tsung's in MK3, and black hair featuring white highlights on the sides. Much like many of the characters that debuted in MK4, Reiko bore a facial semblance to another person in the MK team, with the case of Reiko being Ed Boon himself. His attire was the standard ninja outfit with a maroon sheen, although he lacked the traditional mask. This outfit was used in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon as his alternate costume. On the back of the outfit was the insignia of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Making his reappearance in Armageddon, he was redesigned to feature an outfit strikingly similar to Shao Kahn, as referencing to him fancying wearing his helmet and pretending to be him when he was not around. However, unlike Shao Kahn, he wears pants and his skin is slightly tanned. It is clear that, much like Quan Chi, Reiko's outfit is signature as he returns in MKX with the same attire he donned in the original timeline. * TBA: TBA * Blood Reign: TBA * TBA: TBA Combat characteristics Often mistaken for Shao Kahn, Reiko has been seen to put on Shao Kahn's helmet and express his will to replace the emperor someday. Reiko's noncanonical Armageddon ending again involves him wearing Kahn's helmet, but he becomes more powerful than Kahn after defeating Blaze, "transforming him into a warlord of unprecedented savagery." General to his army, Reiko had to have proven his superior strength and power to the emperor in order to lead. Reiko has also been a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow where he worked formerly with Noob and Tanya under the command of Quan Chi. A general to Shinnok's army as well, Reiko learned black magic, which is revealed in MKX. During the MKX comic, he serves as Mileena's adviser while secretly intending to use Mileena to claim Outworld's throne for his own. His suicide attempt lead Reiko to finally fullfill his blood reign, as a new Blood God. Variations * TBA: TBA * Blood Reign: TBA * TBA: Adds Shao Kahn-based attacks and special moves. Signature moves *'Assassin Throwing Stars': Reiko throws a stack of shurikens at the opponent all at once. In Armageddon, he throws them one-by-one. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Quick Spin Behind': Reiko does a quick top-like spin and slides around the opponent to their back in one quick motion. Also known as "3D Teleport", as it is a prime example of MK4's quasi-3D. (MK4, MKG) *'Vertical Teleport': Reiko leaps upwards disappearing in the air, then reappears behind the opponent coming up through the ground. This attack was borrowed from Noob Saibot. Reiko can forego the slam & instead attack the opponent normally when he comes up, whereas Noob could not. (MK4, MKG) **'Shadow Grab': While performing the Vertical Teleport, Reiko grabs and slams the opponent to the ground upon reappearing behind them. Copied from Noob Saibot's Teleport Slam. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Devastating Flip Kick': Reiko twists his body in an impossible fashion, landing a backflip kick with one foot without his opposite foot even leaving the ground. Li Mei received this move later in Deadly Alliance and Deception under the name Carnival Spin. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *'Charging Pain': Reiko performs a shoulder ram like that of Shao Kahn's, but with a blue-ish energy representation of Shao Kahn's helmet covering his head. (MK:A, MKX - ...) *'Hammer Swing:' Reiko uppercuts the opponent with his hammer, also allowing a possible juggling combo if the move connects. (MKX) *'Hammer Cut:' Reiko sweeps the foe with his hammer. (MKX) *'Hammer Down:' Reiko smashes his opponent to the ground with his hammer. (MKX) *'Upward Shoulder:' Reiko charges upwards, juggling the opponent. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw': Reiko lifts his foe up & power bombs them into the floor while shouting random gibberish. If performed too close to a wall, Reiko will instead whipslam his foe to the ground. (MK4) *'Shoulder Break': Reiko turns his foe around & quickly wrenches both of their arms upward in reverse. His foe can be attacked before they are able to turn back around. (MK4) Fatalities *'Thrust Kick:' Reiko delivers a mighty kick to the opponent's torso which causes it to fly straight off as the arms and head are left spinning in midair. The legs crumple to the ground, with the arms and head landing on the ground one-by-one moments later. (MK4, MKG) *'Shuriken Barrage:' Reiko throws a deadly multitude of shurikens at the opponent, covering the entire body before throwing the last one to the head. The opponent then dies in a puddle of their own blood. (MK4, MKG) Trivia *His face has markings on it that are vaguely similar to Shang Tsung's appearance in MK3. *Although Reiko's outfit is essentially a minor modification of the standard Male Ninja outfit, he is generally never grouped with them. *He appears in the background of the Pit II stage fighting Daegon, Frost, Kenshi, or Sareena. Category:Venommm Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Downloadable Content Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters